Fifteen
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Back-To-School Fic. When Jinx walked through the doors of the high school she had no idea what would happen. That she'd meet her best friend, fall in and out of love, find out who she was supposed to be.


**So, it's almost the beginning of a new school year where I'm from. I can't say that I'm disappointed though. In the summer, I'm a total loner. All my friends are away and I have no one to hang out with but my sister, my fish, and my guardians (See my DeviantART for an explanation on that one). My sister and I were brainstorming ideas for a back-to-school fic and this one popped up. I want to clarify one thing before I continue though, I know that in the song it says "Red-Head Abigail" so I should use Starfire. You see the thing is, this song makes me think of my best friend, Elizabeth, and I so I'm using Raven and Jinx. It's kinda a joke we have. We've nick-named ourselves (and some of our other friends, though they don't know it) after Teen Titans. I got Raven because I suit her. We're both "dark" and have issues with our father (hate mine but for reasons you'll probably never know). Lizie got Jinx because if I hadn't befriended her back in elementary, only lord knows what would have happened to her. Though we both have to wait for our Kid Flash and Beast Boy, it works. There are small mentions of Raven/Malchior and Jinx/See-More. I despise both couples so don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own Teen Titans**

Jinx took a deep breath and walked through the doors of her new high school. It was her first day and she was terrified. "Hi." She said quietly to Billy and Baran. They waved back. Quickly, the pink haired girl side stepped a group of people who seemed to come out of no where.

In the group, she saw a black haired boy, with icy blue eyes that were scarily serious. Holding his hand, was a tall red-headed, tan skinned girl. Her innocent, lime-green eyes seemed to balance out the "All work and no play." vibe of the other boy. A large, African guy was standing next to them. He was for sure athletic, muscles not being hidden well by his t-shirt. He was making fun of his friend, who was short, with peach skin and honey blonde hair. His emerald green eyes were so deep that even she had to struggle not to get lost in them. Last but not least, there was another girl who was quiet, hugging her books to her chest tightly. She had black hair and pale skin with violet eyes that made her look almost demonatic, but in a good way.

Coming out of her trance, Jinx remembered something. She was only a freshman, she'd be in this place for four years. A senor boy walked past her. Immediately, Jinx recognized him. It was Wyatt. _I hope he talks to me, _Jinx thought, smiling to herself.

She was finally fifteen. _What if someone tells me they love me? _Jinx asked herself. _I guess I'll believe them. _"I don't need to learn anymore about life than I already have. I know enough." She said to herself as she got her books ready for the first class. Even if the counted to ten, that still wasn't enough time to take it all in. Take in what life is life before you become you. She was fifteen.

When Jinx took her seat, she noticed she was sitting right beside the black haired girl from before. "What's your name?" She asked, trying not to sound to excited.

"Raven. What's yours?" The girl, Raven, replied in a monotone voice.

"Jinx."

"Nice." Raven nodded her head. It seemed like those were the only words that needed to be spoken because by the end of class, they had become best friends.

"Oh!" Jinx started laughing, pointing at a group of "Popular" girls. "I can't believe them! They think they're so cool!" Raven joined in, giggling. Jinx pointed to the tallest blonde, who looked so fake it almost hurt to look at her. "That's Kitten. If her name isn't bad enough, her attitude will kill you."

"Really?" Raven's tone became serious as she pointed to the black haired girl, who had the same skin tone as the red-head she had been hanging out with and purple eyes. "That's Komi, she's Kori's elder sister. You'd be surprised by how many times that girl has tried to ruin Kori's life. And that," Raven pointed to the other blonde, who was putting on lipstick as they spoke, "Is Terra. She's pure evil. She used my friend Gar before cheating on him with, our worst enemie I guess, Slade."

"That is so horrible! Is high school really like that?" Jinx looked around the hallways, expecting some form of evil to pop up out of no where.

"It is, but we'll get out of here as soon as we can." Raven smiled reassuringly at Jinx, bringing the girl's smile back.

* * *

><p><em>It's my first date! <em>Jinx sang to herself. She watched as a car pulled up in front of her house. _And he's got a car! _A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she answered it, revealing Semore, her soon to be boyfriend.

"By mom!" Jinx yelled before rushing out the door, all to eager for the date. Four hours later, Jinx walked back through the front door, to find her mother still awake. "What are you doing still up?"

"I just wanted to see how your date went." Her mother smiled softly.

"Oh mom! It was amazing!" Jinx spun around the living room. "I think he's the one!"

"Just make sure you're sure." Jinx's mom patted her daughter's shoulder before exiting towards her own room.

_What is she talking about? _Jinx wondered as she danced around her room. _Of course I'm sure! _

"I love you Jinx." Semore kissed Jinx lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." She kissed back, believing him. It was her first kiss. The inside of her head felt like a Ferris wheel, spinning around and around. There was nothing better than this, being with Semore. He was even on the football team! You couldn't get much better than that.

* * *

><p>"All I wanted was to be wanted Semore." A single tear ran down Jinx's cheek. <em>I wish I had known all of this before. <em>She thought sadly. "I swore I was going to marry you someday, but I have bigger and way more important dreams than that."

"Don't do this Jinx, we're meant to be!" Semore pleaded.

"No, we're not." Jinx said coldly before turning around and walking away. It was for the best and she knew it.

"I gave Malchior everything Jinx." Raven said quietly, her words barely audible to her best friend.

"I know Rae." Jinx pulled her into a hug. Tears steamed down both of their cheeks.

"He changed his mind." Raven sobbed into Jinx's shoulder as the pink haired girl cried into her's.

_I guess that when you're fifteen, you believe the first person who tells you they love you without thinking. _Jinx thought about her first "Love", Semore. She had been so wrong. _When you're fifteen, you should look before you fall, _She also remembered Raven and Malchior, how the blonde man tore her best friend's heart to shreds. They'd both realized though, that time can heal almost every wound. When they were fifteen, they found out who they were supposed to be, Jinx a make-up artist and Raven a writer. Neither of them knew how far they'd come from fifteen.

* * *

><p>It was Elizabeth's first fist day. She took a deep breath. Took a deep breath as she walked through the same doors as her mother did twenty-two years earlier.<p>

**Yay! That was fun :) I just want to say, that at the end when I said Elizabeth, it was her daughter starting school in the same high school as her mother did. I liked this one. Maybe I'll write more back-to-school fics before school actually does start for me, who knows. Hope you liked it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
